


Cuánta valentía

by withoutgender



Category: Spy vs Spy
Genre: Anal Sex, Lovers, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutgender/pseuds/withoutgender
Summary: Sólo son ellos y nada más, sin importar el lugar o el simple hecho de que están en pleno trabajo. Sólo quieren su dosis de ''cariño''.
Relationships: Black Spy/White Spy (Spy vs Spy)
Kudos: 2





	Cuánta valentía

**Author's Note:**

> insomnio
> 
> no lo entenderían

Entre tanto ruido de balas y metales cayendo por la batalla campal fuera, apenas sonaban unos suspiros en un sótano para nada llamativo entre tantos cuartos y oficinas que eran interrumpidas por diferentes espías vestidos de negro.

Esos suspiros se escuchaban si agudizabas la oreja y los ruidos exteriores desaparecieran. Una vez con la oreja pegada en el metal de la puerta sellada, escucharías más que suspiros; escucharías gemidos provenientes de un espía vestido de blanco.

Un espía negro era responsable de esos gemidos, teniendo contra la pared al hombre de blanco quien lo abrazaba intentando ahogar algunos gemidos en el hombro del otro. Sus piernas eran sostenidas por las marcadas manos del hombre de negro, quien no paraba de susurrarle cosas que le hacían subir la libido.

White no pudo evitar soltar un buen grito del pecho cuando sintió que Black golpeó en el lugar indicado, levantando la cabeza y clavando las uñas en el pelo de su amante como señal de que llegó a -ese- punto.

-Cállate, nos encontrarán.- Se quejó el espía oscuro, levantando la mirada para estar cruzándola con la de White.

-...Vamos, ya nos hubiesen encontrado hace buen rato.- Su argumento parece ser válido. Black ríe y sigue golpeando allí, sintiendo el trasero de White temblar al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Adoraba esos fuertes gemidos, pero...

Cerró esos labios con los suyos, empezando un beso sucio y apasionado. No tardaron en estar sentados por el cansancio en las piernas, pero aquella pasión no se detuvo.

Seguían escuchando la batalla allá fuera en el edificio, pero en aquél sótano lleno de gabinetes con vino antiguo la guerra era olvidada.

**Author's Note:**

> listo Woomy, ahí el badfic bien feo
> 
> ahora baja el armA-- /joking


End file.
